Meinkraft
Minecraft is a game that lets you build worlds out of blocks. Seriously if you don't know what Minecraft is you are either living under a rock or retarded. Onyx Clan has created several (in)famous worlds on Minecrack Military Although this world is called "military", it has nothing to do with the military at all. It is actually a large map with several cities and other areas. It is the oldest Onyx Minecraft map, started when the game first released. It was mainly created by Halofan, Templar, and Janiter. The main feature of the map is Onyx City, a large metropolis formed near where Halofan and Templar built their original houses. Halofan's original house is a massive building carved out of a mountain, featuring an extensive mine underneath (now closed off) and tall observation deck tower. Templar's original house was converted into the airport terminal at the Henry Gioia International Airport. The downtown area also features many historic buildings such as the Onyx Twin Towers and Onyx State Building. To the east is the hick town of Backwater, a disgusting hole of racism and white trash. The town is formed of a bunch of poorly constructed balsa wood shacks built on a hillside. The town will most likely be completely destroyed next time there is a major rainstorm or strong winds. It can be easily seen at night due to the giant burning cross on top of the Kleagle's house (in memorial of the former Grand Dragon). Just north of Onyx City is the Arabic district, dominated by an extremely tall mosque tower and an elaborate palace building. There is also a large flag that says "C+" (this is the grade that the planning committee gave the 4th graders who designed the district). Pacifica is another large city located to the southwest. It is far more run down than Onyx City and has the highest crime rates in the nation. It features a very large airport that is a hub for OsamAir Airlines. The city is known for the giant flaming "nigger" sign to the east of the town. The first Phat Burger restaurant was founded (and abandoned) here. Between Onyx City and Pacifica is a large stretch of canyon known as No Man's Land. Located here is the Onyx County Prison (formerly a concentration camp), and the famous Hells Co. factory which fills the local neighborhoods with deadly fumes. Located on one of the mountaintops is a strange hillbilly town known as Lynchburg. During the great Onyx War there was a lot of fighting in this area, and the abandoned trenches and desecrated remains of soldiers can still be seen today. There are also legends of ancient ruins abandoned in the woods. To the south of the city is the mostly empty countryside. Here lies the abandoned Nexus Tower which was left to rot after the rich billionaires who ordered its construction got bored and moved to New Colton. Also in that area is a mysterious giant statue of the G-Wiz which is worshipped by the local white trash, and a massive lynching rope. New Colton Companies *Nexus Corporation: Mining corporation, destroying pristine landscapes since 1877. *Hells Co: Manufacturer of a large variety of toxic and deadly chemicals found in motor oil and children's toys. *NeGas: Produces natural gas for heating and power. Also produced Zyklon B gas during WWII *Phat Burger: Cheap fast food which is guaranteed to reduce your lifespan by 5 years (or your money back!) Home of the Triple Phatass Burger, Swallow it! *Chase 'Em Outta Here Bank: World's most burgled bank chain. Current vault value: Stolen. *Tony Pagoni's: An Italian food shop, deifnitely ''not ''a Mafia front. No really, it's not. *Ball-Sach Co.: Adult "toy" manufacturer. Their building is famous for being shaped like a giant dick (complete with fountain on top) *Earl's Inconvienece Store: Their products are terrible, but their prices are unbeatable! *JihadAir: Serving the middle east since 2001, don't be surprised if your flight takes an unexpected turn into the nearest big city. *OsamAir: A subsidiary of JihadAir with a fleet of planes specially designed to conceal hijackers. *TehrAir: Airline with service to Tehran, only 12 "explosive incidents" this year. *The Crack Rock: Bar and grill with locations in New Colton and Pacifica. Special ingredient makes their burgers addictive! *Smokey Pokey: The world's best tobacco shop, now selling bongs (for tobacco use only!) *M. Atta Insurance: Protecting your assets since 1911. Specializes in counter terrorist operations. *Jamal Jones Community Crackhouse: GET THE FUCK OUT, NIGGUH